


Getaway

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Remus takes Hermione away to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Inell requested Remus/Hermione, Desire, and a picture of a sunset as a prompt
> 
> .

Hermione needed to be away from England a while.  Pomfrey had assured Remus that some sun and relaxation would help her recover.  It was difficult, though; watching her gaze blankly out over the beach every day, never saying anything.  He wanted to reassure her that it would get better.  That Ron would want her to recover.  That Harry would be all right once he woke.  But he knew better than to offer her platitudes.

She barely spoke.  Just enough to let him know she wasn’t completely catatonic.  It made him want to reach out and touch her, to reassure himself she was really there, and not just an image he’d created in his mind.  He’d lost people too, after all.  Maybe this final blow had been too much for him?  Maybe the reason he saw himself with her here was because he was actually in a room in St Mungo’s, drooling on himself because Tonks was gone, and Harry possibly lost forever.

Then she would shift, or ask for something, or her fingers would curl over his, and he knew it was real.  And he knew Tonks had nothing to do with this.  Just Hermione. 

He wanted to hold her, but that would be inappropriate.  He wanted to pull her into his lap, to kiss her, to see her laugh again, and show her that the world wasn’t gone just because Ron was.  He knew he’d never do it, though.  She depended on him too much.  She was his charge, and he was twice her age.  It was wrong to want it.  But at least they were here together.  It would be enough.


End file.
